Animal Story (LionKingFanFilms Version)
Animal Story is another cartoon movie spoof, animal style and parody of "Toy Story" is created by LionKingFanFilms. It will be released on YouTube in the near future Cast: *Woody - Sid (Ice Age) *Buzz Lightyear - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Potato Head - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Slinky Dog - Bolt (Bolt) *Rex - Manny (Ice Age) *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bo Peep - Francine (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Jim Crow and His Brothers (Dumbo) *Sarge - Scar (The Lion King) *Sarge's Soldiers - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Davis - Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *Molly - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *RC - Donkey (Shrek) *Lenny - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Shark - Bob (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Snake - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Robot - Pooh (Pooh) *Etch - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Spell - Marty (Madagascar) *Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Troll Dolls - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sid - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Scud - Shark (Jaws) *Combat Carl - Banzai (The Lion King) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Hannah - Faline (Bambi 2) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)/Evil Demon Monkey (Temple Run) *Baby Face - Phanpy (Pokemon) *Legs - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Hand-in-the-Box - Zazu (The Lion King) *Roller Bob - Melman (Madagascar) *Frog - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Jingle Joe - Owl (Pooh) *Ducky - Toby (Robin Hood) *Rockmobile - Genie (Aladdin) *Walking Car - Alex (Madagascar) *Burned Rag Doll - Piglet (Pooh) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Yellow Soldier Toys - King Juilen and Maurice (Madagascar) *Sally Doll - Peaches (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Scene Index: *Animal Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Animal Story part 3 - "Be Prepared" *Animal Story part 4 - Po the Space Ranger *Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Animal Story part 6 - Sid and Po Fight/Sid (Ronno) *Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Mowgli) Pick? *Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Animal Story part 10 - Sid Meet the Vultures *Animal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Ronno's) House *Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Ronno) *Animal Story part 13 - "Never had A Friend Like Me/I Will Go Sailing No More" *Animal Story part 14 - Po's Arm Bandage *Animal Story part 15 - Sid's (Ronno's) Window to Andy's (Mowgli's) Window *Animal Story part 16 - The Big One *Animal Story part 17 - Po I Can't Do This Without You' *Animal Story part 18 - Sid The Sloth Ask For Help *Animal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Animal Story part 20 - A Chase *Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Mowgli's) House *Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies